Impending Departure
by kelbel75
Summary: Bella is trying to make her own way in London when her boss involves her in his shady dealings with Aro Volturi,she agrees hoping it will help her burgeoning romance with Edward. Will Tanya see Bella as an ally, or competition? *Rated "M" for brief sexual situation in chapter four* AU,AH,ExB
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first time, so please be gentle and "tread softly because you tread on my dreams"**

**disclaimer: All "Twilight" characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, plot and setting belong to me :)**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Edward nervously flicked his cigarette into the stagnant air, ripe with the smells of hot pavement and exhaust fumes. The constant drone of stop-and-go traffic had become hypnotizing to him. He tried to think of comforting words to calm Bella's fears. She looked so stoic as she rigidly stood against the brightening sky but Edward knew better, those chocolate Maxwell House eyes always gave her away.

Edward barely heard Bella as she elbowed him and lightheartedly teased, "I thought you were quitting?"

He reigned in his wandering mind and focused on Bella's friendly face. As he waited for the sound of a passing jet airplane to soften, he smiled sardonically and winked. "I didn't think this was the best time to deny one of my favorite vices, under the circumstances."

Their smiles slowly faded as the shared desperation showed in their eyes. Bella found herself clinging to the refuge that she had in Edward, he in turn could only seem to find calm lately when in her presence. Edward had gained a respectful air in Bella's eyes. She needed someone near who cared about her, someone that she could depend on. Bella had always felt that her life had been lacking _something, _maybe the unknown that they were about to embark upon would reveal it?

Tanya broke the silence by pulling Edward close and mischievously whispering, "I hope you haven't given up all your vices" loud enough that Bella could hear. Normally such a suggestive remark would've sped up his heart and sent fireworks to his brain, but that day it made him feel strangely detached and just a bit shameful. He tried to lose himself in the rainbows left by the oil spills at his feet. Edward wasn't looking at Bella but he knew when she was near. She always smelled like strawberries and the air just before it rained.

Bella seemed to ignore Tanya's remark as she squinted through the fog. How could she give London one last lingering look if she couldn't even see it? Teary eyed she continued to reluctantly look towards the horizon. Bella couldn't let her guard down now, not when she had finally gained a little hope. She shifted and purposely stood straighter, hiding her mounting anxiety.

Edward caught Bella's eye then and instantly she felt as if a weight had been lifted. He curiously watched her, trying to discern her thoughts. Finally Edward was forced to acknowledge Tanya with a slight nod, and then casually directed his view over his shoulder to where Felix was rapidly talking into the telephone.

Felix forcefully hung up the receiver as he looked around self-consciously. He wiped his sweaty hands down the front of his tailored jacket, then joined the others near the revolving doors. Without preliminaries Felix barked loudly at Bella, "Are you sure Emmett can handle this?" An elderly couple sitting on a bench nearby huffed angrily at Felix's raised voice, as the feasting pigeons retreated with feathered wings.

Bella quietly seethed, "Calm down, for Christ's sake!"

Felix's face started to turn red with anger but a censorious look from Edward returned it to it's natural pallor. "Yes, yes. Quite right." Felix apologized. "It's all so bloody nerve wracking trusting a git like Emmett, when he can't even master the art of washing a window."

The reference to Emmett's poor job performance at the museum brought forth a shrill high-pitched laugh from Tanya, which made Edward flinch. In response to Bella's hateful stare Tanya replied, "Well he does bumble a bit, doesn't he? Wherever did you find him Bells?"

Bella refused to acknowledge Tanya's venomous question and instead asked Felix, "Well, is he waiting inside or isn't he?"

Felix nodded. "Yes he is, but whether or not he's proven himself capable remains to be seen."

Edward broke the tension by turning Felix toward the doors. Distractedly Felix remarked, "Let's do get out of this heat."

Tanya grabbed his arm and wiped the perspiration from his balding scalp. "You're such a brute!" she taunted playfully. Edward fell back and waited for Bella.

Exasperated, Bella rolled her eyes. "You can barely see the sun and he swears it's a heat wave." Edward gave her an apologetic smile as he reached for her hand.

They pushed through the doors as Edward explained, "I'm just having a hard time trusting Emmett, we hardly know the man after all."

Bella looked down to keep from tripping as they cleared the door. She continued to focus on her worn red sneakers. "I'm fleeing the country, trusting in virtual strangers. If anyone should be nervous, it's me."

Edward tipped up her chin and asked, "You consider me a stranger, then?"

Bella smiled at his touch, then shook her head and replied, "No, not you."

Bella looked to where Tanya, shoe in hand, had stopped to examine the heel of her designer sandals. Edward echoed her thoughts aloud as he asked, "What about those two?"

Bella scoffed. "God save the Queen!" Edward stifled a laugh as he put his arm around her shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The group turned the next corner and continued walking through the terminal, when the sitting area came into view. Emmett was sitting at a little wrought-iron table, absorbed in a hand held video-game. Bella's heart softened at the sight of him, with his curly dark hair and scuffed brown boots. She sat down next to him but it took several minutes before he looked up and realized that she was there.

Emmett took in the wily wisps of mahogany hair that framed Bella's patient smiling face, then noticed the others standing together farther away talking in whispers. He gave a nod in their direction. "Why do I get the feeling that you're the only one who's happy to see me?" Bella put her hand on the small screen as Emmett tried to resume his interrupted game.

He looked her in the eyes and stated, " You're really going."

Bella timidly replied, "What choice do I have?"

Emmett leaned close with a worried frown. "But do you trust them?"

Bella tried to ease his fears and convince herself as she answered with conviction, "Yes, I do. Edward is very level-headed and Felix is surprisingly capable." Bella hesitated before adding with a grimace, "Tanya, well, she keeps me on my toes at least."

Emmett leaned back and slowly shook his head. "You consider Felix capable? He was quite capable of getting you involved with this whole Volturi mess in the first place!" Bella blanched at his heated words. "And Edward is level-headed? While this may be the case at present, his past dalliances with Tanya may prove to be a problem. That chick is mentally unstable Bella, watch your back."

Bella had been looking towards the others from her group, while listening to Emmett. They were angrily gesturing to each other in conversation. Felix and Edward were arguing with Tanya_,__ no surprise there _Bella thought. Tanya reminded Bella of a poodle, vain and fierce!

Bella smiled at her musings, when Edward turned her way. He noticed her smile and gave a sly wink as he turned back to the argument at hand. How could such a simple gesture suddenly make everything seem okay? It was always that way with Edward, he made her feel so at ease.

Emmett's voice pulled Bella back to their conversation, "He's important to you, isn't he?"

She answered in a confident whisper, "Very, he's my life."

Edward appeared behind Emmett, patting him good-naturedly on the back. "Time to crack on, we've been spotted." Edward squeezed Emmett's shoulder to keep him from looking around.

Felix loudly bellowed, "I'm parched, where's the Pub?" Emmett caught on quickly and gestured around the bend. Bella and Emmett casually rose from their seats as they all left the area together. Edward led the way as the group unexpectedly entered an Italian restaurant, instead of the Pub that had been so loudly mentioned.

A table near the back was picked, facing the door. They sat quietly for several minutes, until Felix whispered, "There he went." A collective sigh was released as they each looked toward the entrance.

Emmett finally spoke. "Did you recognize him?"

Felix answered curtly from behind his menu, "Yes." He paused, then added as an afterthought, "I doubt you know him."

Edward took Bella's hand under the table. She looked into his tired unshaven face and saw the seriousness in his eyes. "It was James." Tanya tentatively touched Bella's arm in support.

Bella took a deep breath as she let out a nervous chuckle, "That's one less thing to blame me for, at least."

Felix sagely replied, "Just because he isn't dead, doesn't mean he's not resentful." Edward gave Bella's hand a soft caress as he watched the fear in her eyes steadily grow.

Getting through the security check-point became a problem for Tanya. When she stepped through the arched sensors, several electronic beeps alerted the guards. A large female, who seemed a force to be reckoned with, calmly asked Tanya to step out of line. "Don't point that thing at me!" said Tanya as the guard proceeded to move the handheld sensor over her clothes. Quickly losing her patience with Tanya's ever increasing groans, the guard ordered her to stand still.

Tanya stomped her foot like a small child and looked at the others across the barrier. Bella sighed. "This will not end well."

Edward, amused at Tanya's antics chuckled. "I told her not to wear that ridiculous shirt."

Bella noticed the men's faces as they watched Tanya's tantrum. They were alight with mischief, like little boys with frogs hidden in their grubby pockets. They seemed to be eagerly awaiting the moment when the frog jumped, causing chaos and mayhem. "Why does everyone indulge her childishness?" Bella spat angrily.

"Come on, Bella" Edward replied, "you must admit, she's good for a laugh."

Bella turned away as she mockingly mumbled, "And a jolly-good-time as well, I'm sure." Edward wasn't meant to hear, but he did.

He looked intently into Bella's bitter eyes. "We all make mistakes" he whispered, pleading for her to understand.

Tanya's voice carried loudly as she continued to reprimand the guard, "It's my bloody shirt! Surely you can see all the metal. Or are you blind as well as daft?" Bella knew the situation was bound to escalate quickly. She spoke to another guard close by, and it was agreed that Bella could go back through and buy Tanya a new shirt at one of the souvenir shops.

Bella wandered into the modest shop with her eye on the back wall full of shirts. There wasn't much to choose from. She settled on a simple white tee with a small union-jack flag emblazoned across the front. Bella avoided the hot pink tank-top with "London" spelled out in metal rivets.

A shelf nearby displaying small touristy souvenirs made Bella smile. She picked up a red telephone booth that was meant to be a pencil sharpener. As Bella tried to resist the urge to buy it for herself, she slowly realized that someone was staring at her from behind a rack of postcards. Bella couldn't see him clearly, and didn't want to. The way he blended into the shadows seemed oddly familiar.

The fear of confrontation within the confines of the small space forced her to quickly put the sharpener down and pay for the shirt. Bella knew she was being followed as she left the shop. She saw Tanya impatiently waiting up ahead, and the mounting fear left her. Bella looked back over her shoulder but the man was gone.

Bella fumbled in her bag to show Tanya the shirt. She turned up her nose at Bella's choice. Bella took the shirt and angrily pulled Tanya along after her. They stopped in front of the restrooms. Tanya looked confused. "Go in there and change," Bella instructed.

"What, in the loo?"

Bella tapped her foot impatiently. "Not posh enough for her Majesty?"

Tanya grabbed the shirt muttering, "Piss off," as she turned on her heal and disappeared inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Bella leaned her forehead against the cool clear windowpane. She could feel the vibrations from the airplane engines rattling her teeth. The feeling felt good, real; so unlike the past few hours.

The sounds from the noisy airport would swallow her soon, if she didn't acknowledge them. She turned at the sound of a beeping maintenance vehicle, and took in her surroundings.

Travelers in business suits hurriedly talking on cell-phones as they fought with their wheeled luggage, young disheveled adults in their oversized university sweatshirts dozing across several uncomfortable airport chairs, the warm salty smell of soft pretzels mixed with the astringent cleaner used to clean the windows; all so ordinary and expected.

Bella was having a hard time placing herself in reality. Suddenly she felt an overwhelming urge to crawl under the bench she was sitting on and never come out again.

Edward was watching Bella as she stared out the window. What was she looking at? The fog obscured the usual hustle and bustle of the runway.

Emmett's videogame was chirping it's annoying bleeps nearby, barely audible over the crackle of the loudspeaker and Felix's monotone conversation with Tanya a few seats away.

Edward sipped the last of his acidic lemonade through a straw and moved to throw it into the garbage pail. As he passed by Bella on the way back to his seat, he saw the glimmer of tears on her eyelashes; one suddenly let loose and slid down her cheek. Before she could catch it, Edward's thumb was swiping the tear away.

His hands felt so warm and solid on her cheekbones. Bella was afraid to open her eyes and look into his face. What would she find there?

"Bella," he whispered.

Her breath caught in her throat, but she refused to open her eyes. Edward was sitting on the bench facing Bella. She leaned forward, as his arms gathered her to his chest. Edward gently kissed the top of her head.

"You're not alone in this. I'm here."

Bella leaned back and looked at him. She wanted to believe that he was there for her, but the fear told her that he was only part of the group. If Felix and Tanya went their own way, who would Edward follow? He saw the doubt creep into her eyes.

"You don't believe me."

Bella turned away and looked toward the others.

Emmett was pacing under the Arrival/Departure sign. He was so nervous, Bella had a sneaking suspicion that Emmett thought he was going to be left behind. She could never leave Emmett.

No one seemed to understand the deep regard that Bella felt towards Emmett. He was an American too and shared the same economic background as Bella. Having similar social milestones to relate to had become important to them both, as they struggled to be accepted so far from home.

Tanya looked down upon Emmett because he was part of the cleaning crew at the museum where they worked. She didn't fully approve of Bella either, because she was a mere assistant.

Tanya had few friends outside of her art-design associates. When she wanted to have a little fun, she always seemed to be able to convince Bella to join her. When the sun came up though, the glass slippers disappeared and Bella was once again seen only as "the help".

Edward grabbed Bella's wrist forcefully to get her attention. Bella sighed and tried to explain.

"I'm sorry Edward. My mind is just spinning with everything that has happened. I just keep thinking that I'm the one who's at the heart of this mess. The rest of you will soon be forgotten and I'll be left to suffer for James and his father's vengeance."

Edward slipped his fingers into hers and squeezed tightly, willing her to understand.

"We're all a part of this, Bella. We agreed that there was safety in numbers, remember?"

"I remember you making the decision that we should travel as a group and forcing Felix to comply, Edward. Tanya will never follow through with this; she and I aren't exactly best mates, you know?"

Bella pulled her hand from Edward's as she turned to look out of the large window that they were sitting in front of. Her voice sounded very vulnerable when she whispered, "Tell me it's not true."

Edward tried to fight the anger in his voice as he exclaimed, "You're making no sense, Bella! I was there too. I thought we'd worked through all of this rubbish." His words softened when she turned back to face him, and he realized how desperately she craved his assurance. "I will not let you face this alone. Where is this coming from, sweetheart?"

Suddenly a thought occurred to Edward. He shook his head slightly as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is about Tanya and me, isn't it?"

Bella stubbornly raised her chin higher and tried to pretend that he was wrong, but he wasn't.

Emmett had told Bella about the past that Edward had with Tanya. Emmett and Bella looked out for one another like siblings, and he noticed the special friendship that was developing between Edward and Bella early on. He felt it imperative to warn her about this unsavory part of Edward's life, because he was certain Tanya would not just go away.

Tanya talked about the affair so casually, that practically everyone but her husband Felix knew about it. Felix had his mind on so many other things. His job and the side business he ran occupied most of his time, while the rest was spent babysitting Tanya and trying to keep her out of trouble.

Edward avoided talking about it completely, until things with Bella began to reach a new level.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bella had only been in London a few weeks when she walked into an excellent job at The Museum of Natural History, literally. She was browsing in the museum lobby waiting for a tour to begin, when Felix mistook Bella for his new assistant and started showing her around. The thought of working in a museum was much more exciting than her current desk job. Bella worked for three days before she politely asked to be called Bella instead of Miranda. When the truth was discovered, Felix laughed and declared that he liked her very much; she could stay.

It became clear quite quickly that Bella was Felix's personnel assistant, often her daily activities weren't even in regards to museum business. This fact was a little disheartening to Bella, but being hired by Felix gave her freedoms that a company job would not have. If nothing else, being Felix's "gopher" gave Bella many opportunities to learn the layout of the city.

Bella filled her days running Felix's absurd errands and her nights running errands of her own, like hunting down adapters for all of her small electrical appliances; she didn't know they wouldn't fit the outlets when she prepared to move to England. There were a lot of different things to get used to, but that made it all so much more exciting to Bella. What she wasn't expecting was the loneliness. This took her by surprise because Bella had always been a bit of a loner.

No strong family ties were broken when Bella left home. Her parents divorced when she was young, and her mother's flighty endeavors always seemed to consume every waking moment. Bella's mom, Renee, was always off chasing her dreams through the heated desert of their Arizona home. Her father, Charlie, seemed half a world away in the wet cold forests of Forks, Washington. He did his own share of chasing, though of the criminal variety as the small town's chief of police.

When Bella announced over breakfast one morning that she was following her deceased grandfather's track's to his native Scotland, no hearts missed any beats and no tears were shed. Bella feared that once she was established in London and had some money saved for an exploratory trip, she'd have too many doubts to actually go.

What if the images that had lulled Bella to sleep as a child, products of her grandfather's bedtime stories, didn't live up to his embellishments? She didn't expect to encounter the Loch Ness Monster or run into any little people hiding among the fairy hills, but she did have certain hopes. Bella wanted to be engulfed by the bareness of the Highlands and wrapped in the cool dense sweetness of the mist. Maybe the rocky crags would feel as rough as her grandfather's beard, the bubbling brooks and burns sound as comforting as his lilting voice, and the deep blue-green lochs would be as beautiful as his eyes. She missed him and the comfort he had provided to her as an only child. The absence of his unconditional love was a constant ache for Bella.

One day at work, after spending the morning hunting down Felix's favorite brand of obscure cigars, she was sent to deliver an invitation to a poker game. The Science Museum was just next door, but Felix didn't like to use the telephone for those types of things. He thought a personal invite was classier; this from the man who sent her to bring back pizza for lunch!

Bella was looking for a man named Edward Cullen. He was an associate of Felix's that was currently working at the neighboring museum. She was told that he could be found in the locomotive exhibit. When the desired section came into view, Bella gasped! This wasn't just any old train, this was Stephenson's "Rocket", a favorite subject of her grandfather's.

Bella was in awe at the sheer amount of polished wood and the simplistic beauty of the smoke stack. Suddenly, a voice spoke from behind her.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

Her heart skipped a beat and for a split second Bella thought that it was her grandfather that had spoken. She slowly turned and was met with the warm smile and emerald eyes of Edward, a Scotsman by voice, but definitely not her grandfather!

Edward was quite an attractive man with a sharp angular jaw and the scruff that comes from not shaving everyday. Bella wondered what that rough beard would feel like against her soft skin. She realized that she was staring and quickly looked down as a hot blush moved up her face. She tried to shake the nervousness off and smiled.

"Yes, it is impressive but smaller than I expected."

Edward's crooked smile widened as he teasingly responded, "It's not the size that matters but what ye do with it, aye?"

All kinds of delicious thoughts bombarded Bella's mind at that moment, but instead of letting her shyness continue to rule the interaction, she gave him a challenging smirk instead.

He tried to save himself by turning towards the train and nervously proclaiming, "It was the first steam engine, after all."

Bella noticed the museum insignia on the shirt that was so nicely sprawled across his broad chest.

"I hope you don't give tours here" she said. "Because the first steam engine was named Locomotion."

Edward's brow rose.

"Was it, then?"

His eyes sparkled, almost distracting Bella, before she smugly replied, "Yes, but it was built by George Stephenson as well."

Edward rocked back on his heels, swiftly looking over Bella's body, as his eyes moved back to her face and giving an impressed nod.

"Beautiful, and smart as well."

Before the color could rise into her cheeks again, Bella composed herself and calmly stated, "I'm Bella Swan. I work for Felix and he's sent me with an invitation to the poker game that he'll soon be hosting."

Edward laughed loudly at her professional demeanor as he clasped Bella's outstretched hand in his. An electric shock shot up her arm as his large hand tightened around hers. Their eyes locked for a brief moment where it was confirmed that Edward felt it too. He awkwardly cleared his throat as he pulled away.

"Leave it to Felix to have a poker game on payday."

Edward was struck by a thought then, as he glanced at his watch.

"Is your next stop Pizza Chelsea?"

Bella smiled brightly as she nodded.

"You know Felix well, do you?"

Edward's smile matched hers.

"He's very predictable."

Edward moved closer towards Bella as he looked over her face and offered her his arm.

"Now, since I'd like to enjoy some of that hard earned pay I'll soon be losing to your boss, how about I accompany you to the finest pizza to be had in all of South Kensington?"

How could she ever say no to this man? Bella interlocked her arm with Edward's and motioned for him to lead the way.

**AN: In my mind Edward is Scottish, but he has a very soft accent from living in London so long; kind of like Ewan McGregor. I won't be typing out his dialogue phonetically because I find it too distracting, but I will try to include the inflections that his speech would have.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The restaurant was insanely crowded, so Edward and Bella added a couple of extra slices to the pizza she was taking back to the museum. Felix was nowhere to be found when they returned. Edward suggested they eat while enjoying the rare sunny day with a walk through Kensington Gardens.

They didn't talk about anything of consequence that afternoon but it seemed to feel like they were saying much more to each other than words could convey. The attraction between Edward and Bella was steadily building as they shared all of their nothings that meant so many somethings.

Bella could see that her and Edward would become very close friends. They were already so comfortable with one another, and only after knowing each other for a few short hours. She would've liked them to become more than friends, but Bella had never been very good at reading signals. She always held back because of that fact but here with Edward, she felt like maybe it was time to make a change.

Edward was standing near the pond while Bella returned a runaway ball to a small group of children. As she walked towards him, the strange pulling sensation that Bella had started to feel when she left Edward's side, began to ease.

He stood by himself, basking in the sunlight of the cool day. Without much of a conscious thought, Bella stopped in front of Edward and snuggled into his chest. His arms automatically embraced her as she sighed and said, "You're warm." As Edward became aware of what they were doing, his body stiffened. To try and relax Edward, Bella casually talked about the happenings at the museum.

Bella laughed and made fun of Felix for thinking she was his new assistant, hiring her on-the-spot without knowing a single thing about her.

"What was he thinking?" she mumbled with an amused snort.

Edward shook his head. "I have no idea."

He sighed as his nose lightly brushed against Bella's silky hair. Edward gave Bella a tight squeeze. She looked up at him, confused by the look in his eyes, which didn't seem to match his now relaxed posture. Was she doing this right? Bella had never been this forward with someone before.

Bella pulled the frayed strings of Edward's hooded sweatshirt, hesitating for a fraction of a second before leaning up and kissing him. Edward's lips were soft and warm, but before he allowed himself to get lost in the kiss, he pulled away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Edward's mind seemed far away as he looked out over the rippling water. Bella would have liked to be wherever his thoughts were, but she was also just glad to be beside him. She pretended to brush the tasseled hair away from Edward's eyes, trying to be subtle as she interrupted his determined stare.

His eyes didn't waver from their focus, but Edward knew what Bella was doing. His set lips twitched up at the corners as he broke the tense silence.

"Do you mind being denied happiness in full, as long as you experience it in bits?"

Bella had no idea what that cryptic question meant, or the way his voice didn't seem to convey the seriousness of the words.

She moved closer to Edward's neck, lightly brushing her lips against his salty skin, making a positive sound. His body relaxed as his hand wandered down Bella's back and rested on her waist. She leaned back smugly and looked into Edward's dancing green eyes.

His focus was on Bella now, but no less determined. Edward rewarded Bella's daring efforts with light kisses along her jaw line, slowly inching down her long neck and across her prominent collarbone. Bella's hands instinctively pulled at the back of his heavy shirt and quickly found the warm skin underneath.

A contented sigh escaped Edward's lips as Bella felt his moist breath against her throat. She vaguely wondered if he considered this "happiness in bits" or "in full?" As Edward's touch moved over Bella's shoulders and tugged open the buttons of her flimsy sweater, she too gave a contented sigh and tried to stop thinking.

The group of children with the ball had moved towards Edward and Bella again, followed by other families. A small smile appeared on Edward's face as he stepped back and touched Bella's lips with his fingers.

"I love that little pout" he said.

It seemed that they had picked a prime picnic spot, so they reluctantly settled in amongst the blankets and relaxed for awhile.

Edward and Bella stole glances at one another as they watched the children play a game of tag. Edward moved behind Bella so she could easily lean back against him. All barriers seemed to be gone between them. Bella felt her confidence soar and inwardly congratulated herself for being so brave with Edward.

The families finally packed up their things and moved on. Edward leaned close to Bella's ear and whispered, "I thought they'd never leave."

He dug his fingers into Bella's ribs then and tickled her! She squirmed and screeched as she tried to roll away. Bella indignantly stood up and kicked Edward with a huff. He quickly stood up with a laugh and tried to dodge her continuing kicks.

It seemed that Edward and Bella were the ones playing tag now as she ran after him. Bella ended up clinging to Edward's back while he turned in circles, trying to make her dizzy. She made him feel so free and uninhibited, he'd never been so comfortable with someone he'd just met before.

Edward stopped spinning and moved toward a deserted park bench. They tried to get their laughter under control as Bella tightened her hold around Edward's flushed neck. She softly played with the copper colored hair at the nape of his neck while their faces inched closer together.

"Your hair is the color of pennies," Bella mused placing a light kiss onto Edward's neck.

He emitted a soft hum of encouragement. Bella pulled the hood from Edward's sweatshirt over his head and giggled. He collapsed onto the bench seat, forcing Bella to straddle Edward's lap to avoid getting crushed by the slatted wood. The giggles stopped, leaving behind shy smiles. Bella pulled the hood back from Edward's face and tentatively kissed him again.

Edward pulled back apologetically. His feelings were all over the place and he just couldn't seem to focus on anything except the brilliance of her smile and the softness of her skin.

"I don't know what I'm doing." he solemnly stated.

Bella wasn't sure if he meant that literally or figuratively. She must be confusing him with her behavior, but the results were quite satisfying so far. She smiled and touched his scruffy face with the palm of her hand.

"Practice makes perfect."

Something seemed to erupt behind Edward's eyes and he crashed his mouth to hers. He didn't pull away, but instead gripped the back of Bella's neck and forced his tongue between her willing lips. Edward knew he should feel guilty for his ungentlemanly behavior, but he couldn't find it in himself to care at that moment.

Bella was lost to everything but the feel of Edward's strong hands sensually caressing her body, and the smacking sounds their wet lips were creating. She started to instinctively rock back and forth over his lap, enjoying the effect she was creating. The husky hums that Edward continued to voice lit Bella on fire.

Edward soon moved his mouth, licking and nipping the sensitive skin on Bella's neck and shoulder, as his hands wandered beneath her loose fitting sweater in search of more skin. Edward looked into Bella's eyes, his voice hoarse.

"Is this alright?"

Bella couldn't speak at that moment, so she just nodded her head in approval. Edward glanced down at Bella's chest, where her tight blouse couldn't hide the way her breasts were trying to make themselves known. He ghosted his hands across the peaks and reached for the fastenings of her top. His long fingers deftly tackled the small buttons, exposing Bella's heated skin to the cool breeze. She vaguely registered the sound of geese in the distance, but thankfully no other noises were heard.

Bella watched Edward as he seemed to slow himself while lowering his head to the newly exposed area. Edward wasted no time, licking and gently suckling while Bella watched in amazement. They both moaned when Bella continued to rock against the growing hardness in Edward's trousers, reveling in the friction. Suddenly a dog barked loudly, stopping both of their movements. Bella looked into Edward's smoldering eyes, then panicked and jumped off of his lap.

The dog retrieved it's Frisbee and trotted off as Bella hurriedly finished righting her clothing. Edward and Bella looked intensely into each other's eyes, then laughed nervously. The spell had been broken.

After a few moments of silence, Edward moved closer to Bella's side and draped an arm around her shoulders. The guilt that was missing earlier was closing in on him at full force. Bella seemed like such a delightful young woman, but the way she threw herself at him didn't seem to go along with that assessment. How could he judge her so harshly though, since he himself had given in so easily?

"I don't want to go back." Bella whispered, forlorn.

"Felix will think you've gone missing."

Bella looked down to where her hand rested on Edward's leg and reluctantly nodded.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

Edward tilted Bella's chin up and looked down into her hopeful eyes.

"We'll work something out." he said, trying to convince himself, as they embraced one more time.

The following days Bella didn't see much of Edward. He resumed working at the museum with the rest of them, after finishing up his time away at the Science Museum. It wasn't uncomfortable between them, but the physical contact was gone. Did he want them to keep their feelings from Felix, since he was Edward's friend and also their boss? Or did he regret what happened in the park?

Bella rarely saw Edward stand still long enough for them to have a conversation. When he smiled at her though, she caught a glimpse of the carefree and passionate man that she had found in the sunshine beside the pond. Rejection was not a thought she would allow herself to entertain.

Bella found herself sharing any time with Edward that she could, which was how she got involved in the shady dealings Felix had with Aro Volturi.

**A/N: The lovely CarrieCee started a discussion thread for this story over on the Letters to Twilight forum; my home away from home! Link is on my profile :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Bella shifted nervously from foot to foot as she waited for her knock to be answered. She didn't like this part of town, especially after the sun went down.

The door suddenly lurched open with a loud creak. A dark skinned man Bella had never seen before ushered her in, with only a solemn nod. Bella stepped inside the crumbling warehouse looking for a familiar face; she unexpectedly found one in Tanya.

"Just like the bar at The Collection, ain't it?" Tanya laughed nervously. The Collection was a trendy restaurant Bella let Tanya drag her to once. It was a former fashion warehouse with an impressive glass floored tunnel; nothing like the dank dark cave she now found herself in.

Bella started to ask Tanya why they didn't just come together, but was cut off by the appearance of James. He approached Bella like a sleek cat. "And who's this pretty little thing, hmm?"

Bella forcibly swallowed as she smoothed down her cotton print skirt. "Felix sent me."

James turned towards Tanya. "Your man branching out? Business must be good." Tanya nodded and gave Bella a wary glance. James continued to address Tanya. "You understand the instructions? Good." With a wave of his manicured hand, James dismissed her.

Tanya haughtily moved to walk past Bella and out the door, but stopped long enough to grip her arm. "Don't mess this up, love." Then she was gone.

James finished talking to the man who met Bella at the door. He beckoned Bella over. She timidly stepped forward but refused the seat offered to her by James. The dark skinned man, Laurent, spoke abruptly. "Are you insulting Mr. Volturi?"

Bella nearly jumped out of her sensible ballet flats at the sound of his menacing voice. Angry at herself for so clearly showing her fear, Bella stood straighter and asked, "And you are who, exactly?" This caused Laurent to jump forward, only to be stopped by the cuff-linked arm of James. Laurent squared the shoulders of his ill-fitted suit, moving back to his place in the shadows.

James was clearly amused as he again gestured for Bella to sit in the chair offered. She obeyed this time but spoke as soon as she was seated. "Who are you?" This was met with raised brows from James. Bella hurriedly continued. "I mean, I'm used to dealing directly with Aro. I wasn't expecting any middle-men."

Bella knew she'd said the wrong thing before she'd even finished speaking. Laurent appeared from the corner and forcibly pulled her up from the chair, pushing her towards the door. They stopped suddenly at James' loud shout. "Enough!"

James slowly rose from his seat, took Bella by the arm and pushed Laurent aside. Speaking softly to Bella he said, "You must forgive this insult. Laurent is used to dealing with…how should we say? More disagreeable characters." James sized Bella up with a slow cold glance. A smile spread across his smooth features. "Please, let us continue." Bella unwillingly let herself be led back to the chair. "Now then, you are correct. We have not met but I am no middle-man, as you say. Aro is my father, you may call me James."

Bella studied his face briefly. James had the same high forehead and arched brow as his father. The Italian accent was much more pronounced in James though. The elder Volturi was rough looking, but very composed. This younger version was bubbling with hostility and ruled by an iron-clad restraint; the combination was very sinister.

James waited for Bella to finish with her transparent assessment before politely inquiring, "Bella, is it?" Bella quickly nodded her head yes. "You Americans have no respect for authority. My father warned me of this. When in Rome, do as the Romans do; this rule you should follow."

James winked as he offered this last piece of advice. That condescending act made Bella forget the danger she was potentially in. She sarcastically replied, "We're in London, you know."

James blankly stared at Bella for a moment and then answered. "You are correct, of course. I was only suggesting you behave in a more accommodating manner; like your good friend Tanya."

Bella returned his cold stare. "Tanya is not my good friend."

James laughed. "Do I sense jealousy within the ranks? Felix needs a firmer hand, it seems. Maybe Edward should take charge." Bella didn't like this portrayal of her coworkers. James made them sound so disreputable. The way he was talking started to frighten her.

Bella abruptly stood. "I wouldn't know about all that, I'm just here for the pick-up. Where is it?" It came out sounding steely and determined, to which Bella gratefully gave an inward sigh. Bella feared that James would look right through her brave façade.

He inquisitively asked "Only concerned with the money?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders casually. "A girls gotta eat." James gave a distracted nod, commencing the business with payment. Bella was left to find her own way out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bella burst through the door of Tanya and Felix's flat that evening without even knocking. Tanya came running up to her with feigned concern. "Bella dear, you look absolutely terrifying! Whatever have you been doing?"

Bella sharply replied, "Not now ,Tanya. You know very well what I've been doing." Bella stormed through the room, eyes on Felix. "And you!" she screamed. "How dare you send me in there with that, that lunatic!"

Her reserve was beginning to falter. Tears appeared in Bella's eyes. "I didn't agree to this. I just wanted some extra money."

Felix set aside his reading glasses and patiently asked, "What's all this, then?"

Bella answered, "James Volturi."

Felix seemed shocked. "When did you meet James Volturi?"

Bella was getting angry again. "Tonight, when I went to the warehouse."

Felix's voice rose considerably. "The warehouse? You were never to go to the warehouse!"

Felix and Bella both turned to look at Tanya. She had suddenly become very interested in the jangling bracelets covering both of her wrists. Felix calmly asked, "Tan, didn't you tell Bella the meeting place?"

Tanya flipped back her blonde hair. "Well o'course I did, tomorrow at the Tube station."

Bella didn't know how to respond to that blatant lie. She opened her mouth to correct Tanya, when Felix slowly sat back down in his cushy leather chair .

"We were never meant to deal with James."

The look on his face chilled Bella to the bone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The museum always seemed so mysterious after-hours. Edward went there often to clear his head. He knew that Bella liked to do the same. Oftentimes Edward would watch Bella without her knowledge. He was fascinated by the way she ran her fingers over every surface she passed by. Edward remembered vividly what Bella's touch felt like and ached for it constantly. She was too innocent for his world and the mistakes he inevitably made.

This evening Edward watched Bella from above as she made her way up the staircase at the opposite end of the great hall. She didn't make a sound when she approached the statue at the top of the stairs. The moonlight streaming through the many stain-glassed windows above cast an otherworldly glow about her feet.

Edward was mesmerized by the way Bella slowly lifted her arm and reverently glided her fingers across the cold marble. Suddenly she seemed to crumble into a small heap in front of the dimly lit display.

Edward's heart lurched in his chest when he heard the muffled sobs float across the vast space toward him. Without thinking, he leaned over the stone railing and loudly called to her. Bella's head snapped up at the sound of his voice.

Bella scrambled to her feet and started moving down the stairs as she furiously wiped at her eyes. Edward wasted no time making his way to her. She stumbled on her way down the staircase as she took a few moments to collect herself. Bella rose up off the floor and fled under one of the arched alcoves that were scattered along the great gallery. Edward caught up to her in an instant.

She knew he'd follow her, so Bella gave up and sat on a nearby bench with her eyes glued to the floor. Edward kneeled down, blocking her line of sight. "Bella, what's happened?"

Bella scoffed. "Oh, are you talking to me now?"

Edward grinned at her small mood swing, shaking his head yes while he answered. "No." He thought it would lighten the mood but it didn't. Edward tried again. "What has you so upset, sweetheart?"

Bella's head lifted instantly at the endearment, fire burning behind her swollen eyes. "No, you don't get to do that Edward. You can't share something so personal with me as you did on that park bench and then treat me as if I don't exist. And now you want to swoop in and comfort me? No."

Edward was taken aback by her forcefulness. "Bella, I.." Edward didn't really know what to say to her accusations. He decided to go with the truth. "Bella, what happened that day in the park was shocking to me. I'll admit, I didn't handle it in the best way."

Bella incredulously snorted and looked away from him. He gave a gentle squeeze to the knee his hand was softly holding. Bella turned back towards Edward but crossed her arms tightly together in front of her. Edward gave a frustrated moan as he ran nervous fingers through his hair. "I'm mucking this all up."

Bella decided to help him out by ending the conversation all together. She moved to stand . "Edward, you regret it, I understand. It wasn't fair of me to give in to you like that, giving you the wrong impression of who I am and then expecting more. Let's just chock it up to irresponsibility on both our parts and pretend it didn't happen, okay?"

Edward's arms shot out at her declaration, pulling her back down onto the bench with a slapping sound. "No Bella!" he almost shouted "That is not okay. I don't regret what happened and I do know what kind of person you are. Do you think I go about snogging random girls I meet everyday? It's clear that you don't know who I am either."

Bella pushed his hands off of her and shoved at his shoulders, sending Edward off balance and falling back onto the floor. "Bloody hell, woman! What did you go and do that for?"

Bella was down on her knees now, hovering above Edward's shocked face. She started roughly poking her finger into his chest, her mouth opening and closing like she couldn't make up her mind what she wanted to shout first. Then just as before, Edward saw something in her surrender and she slowly moved back to a sitting position beside him.

Bella's dress was spread out all around her, sitting on the cold hard floor, looking like a little lost girl. Edward's anger was gone instantly, replaced by protective concern. He reached out, gliding his fingers slightly up and down her trembling arms. Suddenly Edward picked her up and deftly moved Bella into his lap. She looked up, shocked at his actions. Edward sheepishly shrugged. "You were too far away."

Bella reluctantly laid her head against his chest, letting herself be engulfed in Edward arms. A satisfied hum reverberated through his chest before he spoke. "Now just to be clear, the only thing I regret is thinking it would be best for you to stay away from me." Bella gripped his shirt in her fists, thinking Edward was going to pull away again. He chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere."

Bella sighed and let her body relax. They sat there quietly in the deserted museum for several minutes before Bella broke the silence. "I wanted to be close to you, I wanted you to notice me. "

Edward tightened his hold around her small body and kissed the top of her hair. "I've never not noticed you, Bella. I can't keep my eyes or mind off of you. I used to come here at night to unwind and relax in the silence. Now I come here to get caught up on all the work I should've been doing during the day, instead of creeping around corners hoping to catch a glimpse of you."

Bella let out a small giggle. Edward thought it sounded like little tinkling bells, and he loved it. Bella's fingers had found the small patch of hair peeking out from the top of Edward's shirt, she drew lazy patterns on the skin underneath as she listened to his heart beat.

"I met James Volturi today."

Edward's body stiffened. He let out a painful breath. "Where?"

"Tanya and I met with him at an old warehouse."

Edward's mind was reeling. "Why?" he managed to choke out. Bella tried to fold herself further into Edward's chest. "Why Bella?"

Bella nervously bit her lip and cringed. "Felix caught me listening in on one of his telephone calls with Aro. I knew you were all involved in something secretive; I was curious."

Edward shook his head. Bella quietly continued. "Felix said it was an easy way to make money, to save for the holiday I've been wanting to take, you know?" Her voice was barely a whisper. "I just wanted to be a part of it, instead of always the odd one out."

Edward's reaction was not what Bella was expecting. He laughed! Bella lifted her head from his chest looking very confused, which only made Edward laugh louder. He stifled his continuing chuckles and lifted his head up to the ceiling. Edward's voice echoed when he explained. "I avoided you, Bella, to keep you safe from those blood sucking leeches and now you've just walked right into their lair."

Bella continued to look questioningly at Edward as he slowly met her gaze. She was naive, and feisty, and just stubborn enough to get them all into a heap of trouble with the black-market Volturi's. Staying away from Bella was no longer an option.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It was a particularly wet day that found Bella descending into the Underground to catch a train. She was on her way to Knightsbridge to buy Tanya lingerie. Tanya insisted on buying her "knickers" at the prestigious Rigby & Peller's, because that's where the Queen reportedly acquired her undergarments. That was the last place Bella wanted to be going , but duty called.

The dimness of the poorly lit corridor did nothing to calm her scattered thoughts. As Bella passed by another "mind the gap" sign on her way to the blue-line train, she was reminded of the small package Felix had slipped into her purse that morning. She was instructed to leave it at a specified spot in front of Harrod's. The whole arrangement seemed very strange.

It was easy and innocent when Bella first started making the drops for Felix. She went to Mr. Volturi's personal residence, located on a quiet and quaint street with flowerboxes under the windows. He always invited her in for tea, which she never actually got to partake of.

Once inside Bella handed Mr. Volturi an envelope containing money, she assumed. He recited a phone number where he was to be contacted next. Bella was not to write the number down. Aro made her repeat it three times. Bella always felt like a school child, nervously awaiting disapproval. When he was sure she knew the new number, Aro mechanically opened the door, silently letting Bella know she was dismissed.

Felix initially told Bella that he was buying names of questionable artifact dealers for the museum. Witnessing the seriousness in which Edward performed his role of making the contacting phone calls and the recent introduction of James, made Bella realize she was in deeper than she first assumed.

As Bella ascended back up into the drizzling rain, the green awnings of Harrod's came into view. She swiftly passed by the massive building without stopping.

After purchasing some typically tasteless lingerie for Tanya, Bella found herself outside of the museum. She felt the critical stares of the numerous gothic stone creatures that adorned the building. The package from Felix still resting in Bella's purse, she set off to find Emmett.

Bella didn't want to open the imposing package alone, so when she found Emmett sweeping the floors she pulled him into Felix's office. Bella took the carefully wrapped parcel and placed it on the massive desk in front of them. Emmett looked confused. "Is that for me?"

Bella gave him a skeptical look. "Lord, no!" She lowered her voice to a whisper and explained. "Felix told me to leave this somewhere today, but I didn't."

"Why not?"

Bella let out a sigh. "I think it's something illegal."

Emmett's eyebrows rose as he looked at the package again. "Is it drugs, do you think?" he asked, never taking his eyes off of the square brown box.

"I sure hope not, Emmett, because Felix has had me involved in delivering things like this for awhile now." Emmett raised his eyes to meet Bella's. She shamefully looked to the floor. "It seemed legitimate at first, but lately things have changed."

Just then, they heard someone walking down the hall. Emmett quickly grabbed the package and looked around for somewhere to hide it. He spotted Tanya's purse hanging on the back of a chair, putting the package in it as the door swung open.

Edward entered, eyes immediately fixed on Bella. "There you are."

Bella nervously coughed. "Yep, here I am."

Edward noticed Emmett hovering over Felix's desk. "Did I interrupt something?" Edward asked, as he turned back towards Bella.

"No, no. Just, uh, reminiscing. Baseball and apple pie; American stuff."

Emmett started moving out the open doorway. "Back to work now. It's been fun." Then he practically ran from the room.

Bella smiled at Edward and rolled her eyes at the retreating Emmett. She cleared her throat. "You were looking for me; was I lost?"

Edward narrowed his eyes at her playfully. "As a matter of fact, you were." Bella tried to stifle a smile at Edward's attempt to intimidate her. His teasing look soon clouded over into something more serious, though.

"Wow, news travels fast around here." Bella mumbled, realizing that Edward was looking for her on Felix's behalf.

"Bella, love, this is serious business we're involved in here. These people don't play games."

Bella felt angry. Angry with everyone else for assuming she knew the danger, and angry at herself for realizing that fact too late. "Who's laughing Edward? Not me. Laughing is certainly not what I was doing when I had my unpleasant meeting with James."

She tried to challenge Edward with her eyes, but his immediately softened. "I'm sorry you got involved in that mix-up, Bella." Edward said, as he cursed Tanya under his breath. He quickly closed the distance between them.

Edward stood directly in front of Bella, so close she could smell his musky cologne. "I would've been there, if I'd known. That won't be happening again, I can promise you that." Edward took Bella's small hands in his and unabashedly stared into her trusting eyes. Suddenly, all the oxygen in the room was gone. Edward's hands felt so strong and warm as they fiercely gripped Bella's. "I won't let anything happen to you," he said huskily.

Bella slowly removed her hand from his and placed it along his clenched jaw. She forced a small smile. "It's not only me I'm worried about."

Emmett noisily backed into the room, bringing a cleaning cart with him. Edward and Bella guiltily jumped apart.

"Oh, I thought you'd gone." Emmett dramatically declared, with a mop in his hand.

Edward reluctantly pried his eyes off of Bella. "No mate, not quite yet." His voice cracked, causing the mood to lighten. "Bella and I still have business to discuss, but not here."

Edward turned to Bella, mischievously smirking. "Do you have a proper dress for dinner?"

Bella felt hopeful as she noticed the sparkle in Edward's eye. "How nice?"

"Ever been to the Bibendum?"

Bella nearly choked at the question. "You can't be serious, Edward." Emmett stood open-mouthed as well.

The Bibendum was a very classy establishment. Emmett knew something had been developing between those two but he never expected Edward to ask for a date so soon, and in such a grand fashion. Edward briefly enjoyed the awed silence but quickly broke it by explaining. "At Felix's expense, of course."

Bella's face fell. Edward hated chasing away her smiles. "The errand you forgot to run for Felix today upset more than just him, I'm afraid. We need to smooth things over without tempers getting in the way. Can you help me do that?"

Emmett laughed. "Avoiding Felix's temper is worth a classy dinner, Bell. It's a fair trade, trust me!" Edward smiled thankfully at Emmett for putting Bella at ease.

"We'll meet here at seven?"

Bella apprehensively agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The black cab pulled to the cub and idled as Edward got out and walked around to Bella's door. Bella tried to look out the opposite window, instead of following Edward's every move like she wanted to. This caused her to miss seeing the odd shuffle that was in his step, but she could feel it.

Edward felt like he was barely able to rein in some foreign feeling; was it just simple excitement for this quasi-date or something more? He reached for Bella's hand to help her out of the car. Suddenly they were so close, the only thing to breathe was each other.

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and was instantly rewarded with the lingering memory of that same soft hand touching his face in intimacy. Bella awkwardly standing beside him, Edward discreetly leaned in and secretly smelled her hair; strawberries. Both of their hearts seemed to flutter and race.

Bella wondered if she would be able to make it through dinner without touching him. Edward longed to hear Bella's voice, she had been so quiet on the ride over. Edward guided Bella to the door, placing a nervous hand lightly on the warmth at the small of her back.

Inside, they were seated quickly. Bella had felt so unsteady walking to their table. She still couldn't believe that Edward had brought her to such an expensive restaurant. It was Felix's idea, she knew, but somehow she felt disappointed at the thought that Edward didn't know she would've preferred a simpler setting.

While Edward was listening to the evening's specials, Bella studied her surroundings. The room had a rather plain simple interior, except for the beautifully ridiculous stained glass windows. Edward watched Bella over the top of his menu and saw her silently laughing at the former garage's windows, which featured the cartoonish Michelin Man riding a bicycle. He cleared his throat. "Enjoying the art?"

Bella had started to take a sip of her water, which she promptly choked on. Edward tried to hide his amusement as he handed her his scarlet colored napkin. He intently watched her, unable to look away as Bella fumbled with her wet dress.

Bella's fair complexion became mottled with frustration as she placed the sodden napkin forcefully back onto the table. Edward tried to pleasantly engage in small talk, never mentioning Bella's bedraggled appearance or the way the dampened material appetizingly clung to her chest.

The dinner continued without further incident. Finally the "business" was mentioned. Bella sat through the condescending scolding as best as she could, mechanically nodding in response. When Edward had concluded the lecture and asked for the menacing brown box, Bella panicked.

She jumped to her feet and unexpectedly fled the room, finding herself downstairs amidst the crowded Café. Bella could feel Edward close on her heels, able to overtake her at any moment, but he held back and never spoke a word.

Bella felt more comfortable ensconced within the casual and less imposing crowd. She found an empty seat and waited for Edward to follow, giving her time to recover from the surprising panic-attack. He stood beside her, smiled knowingly, then sat down across from her.

Edward and Bella didn't talk for several minutes. When she felt like she was composed enough, Bella broke the questioning silence. "I couldn't breath up there. The napkins were nicer than my dress."

"I disagree, but is it more to your liking down here?"

"Oh, yes." Bella breathed with relief. "Like Harrod's to Tesco's."

Edward indulgingly smiled at her humorous quip as he reached for Bella's hand across the small round table. "Speaking of Harrod's; I'm sorry." he regretfully whispered.

Bella's eyes locked onto Edward as his raised from their clasped hands. She suddenly understood the position he was in, acting on Felix's behalf. "It's back at the office." Bella stated, referring to the recent bane of her existence.

Bella stood up to leave, feeling exhausted and downtrodden. She meandered through the increasing crowd, Edward following close behind. Bella abruptly stopped and turned around, melting into Edward's warm embrace as he instinctively buried his face into her hair.

While they continued on their way towards the door Edward asked, "You're not doing this for the money at all, are you?"

Seeing the concern in Edward's penetrating gaze, Bella was still apprehensive about revealing too much of her heart. "It's personal." Her body language had become defensive, preventing Edward from pursuing her reasons.

The smell of fresh rain assaulted Bella's senses when her and Edward moved outside in search of a cab. She took a deep breath in and smiled. "I love the rain."

Edward laughed. "Only an American would say something so absurd."

Bella joined in his laughter and gave him a playful shove. "I'm not absurd!"

"I didn't say you were." He corrected. "The rain is."

"Oh, no." Bella sighed wistfully. "I think it's wonderful."

Images of Bella's father and her visits to rainy Washington assaulted her mind, mingled with distant memories of her grandfather and his many stories. Edward silently delighted in her childish awe as the spattering threatened to turn into a downpour.

"If you find this enjoyable, you'll love Scotland."

A cab pulled close and they climbed inside. Edward interrupted Bella's thoughts. "I'd love to take you there, Bella." She turned from studying the splashes left by passing cars and shyly looked at him. Edward continued. "I've not been back myself in awhile. A Holiday could be nice."

Bella became intrigued by the suggestion that Edward go with her. The sensual smile that it brought to his lips was intoxicating. "What would you show me there?"

Edward eagerly took her hand in his and started to plan the trip out loud. "The out of the way places are best. There's a pretty little village along the banks of Loch Lomand that's one of my favorites. Or the enchanting row of Mill-houses tucked under the bridge in Edinburgh is a real delight. And the view from Arthur's seat is quite breathtaking. I'd really like to show you Luss as well, and"

"Loch Lomand?" Bella interrupted. "Like the song?"

Edward gave her a soft smile as he started to hum the tune. Bella moved closer to him as his fingers started to lightly dance through her smooth hair. She rested her face against Edward's chest and closed her eyes, quietly whispering the lyrics to one of her childhood lullabies. "You'll take the High road and I'll take the low road, and I'll be in Scotland afore ye"

Edward could feel her lips moving against the thin material of his shirt. He slowly turned Bella's face up towards his and leaned down to kiss her. Bella felt like she should pull away. She didn't yet know to what depths Edward was tainted by his involvement with Tanya. Bella should get some answers before this progressed any further. When his lips touched hers though, all rational thoughts disappeared and she found herself drifting towards the serene place Edward's gentle touch always created in her.

The gentle hum of the automobile and the pounding of the rain were slowly replaced by the quickening beat of Bella's heart and the ringing in her ears. Bella pulled away and stared into Edward's liquid infused eyes. The panic was creeping up on her again, like it had in the restaurant earlier.

She started to turn away but Edward took her chin in his fingers and forced her back to face him. "Bella, sweet Bella. Why do you keep running from me?"

Bella bit her lip as she seriously contemplated his question. "I don't know." She honestly replied.

Edward laid her head back onto his chest and quietly mused, "That makes two of us, then."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The cab left Edward and Bella at Edward's door. He needed to grab the key to Felix's office. His lodgings were much different from Felix and Tanya's, Bella surmised. A small walk-up that had a clear view of the narrow alley behind. It was better than the view Bella had, which consisted of one dingy brick wall!

As Edward moved towards the kitchen, Bella wandered down the narrow hall. She inspected the framed art prints that seemed too big for the tiny space. Bella wasn't sure what she expected, but the modern brightly colored paintings didn't seem like the Edward she knew. The floor creaked behind her, alerting Edward's presence. "Tanya picked those."

"Oh, of course." Tanya obviously spent a lot of time there, if Edward let her decorate. Bella reached the end of the hall and looked into the study. She spied a large bookcase reaching from floor to ceiling and crammed with every size book imaginable. "Like to read, much?" she teased.

Then she saw Edward's desk, and the red lingerie Bella had been sent to buy for Tanya draped across the chair. Edward heard her sudden intake of breath and peered over her shoulder to see what had caught her attention.

"Infuriating woman!" he angrily muttered as he spied the undergarments. Bella squeezed past him and practically ran for the door. "Bella, wait!"

She reached for the doorknob, but Edward's hand closed overtop of hers. "Bella, listen to me please. Those things weren't here when I left earlier. Just Tanya's idea of a joke." Bella continued to silently stare at the door, unmoving. "Bella, please look at me" Edward forcefully pleaded.

She pulled herself up straight and tried to appear calm. "It's alright Edward, I've heard about the two of you."

"There's no longer the two of us."

Bella forced a smile. "Doesn't look like she knows that." Bella tried to pull the door open but Edward quickly closed it with his foot. She stood uncomfortably still, afraid to stay but not wanting to run.

Bella's heart beat wildly against her chest when Edward leaned over and lightly kissed her neck. He tried to be reassuring but full of conviction. "There's only you now, Bella."

The admission thrilled Bella but as she lifted her eyes from the floor she saw the hallway again, out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but wonder how long those art prints had hung on the walls and if they would remain.

Edward seemed to know just what she was thinking. "The art was a housewarming gift from Tanya _and_ Felix. Not really my style at all, but it's better than bare walls I suppose."

Edward felt Bella relax at bit at those words. He placed his hands around Bella's waist and turned her to face him. Her big brown eyes were pleading with him to further explain Tanya's presence. "I don't know how she knew you would be here Bella, but it's clear that she did. What went on between her and I has been over for a very long time. Tanya only started her games again when she saw that you were in my life." Edward tucked two loose strands of hair behind both of Bella's ears and lightly caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"How did she get in?" It was a whisper so soft that Edward almost didn't hear. He grazed both thumbs across the freckled skin underneath Bella's eyes.

"I used to have a cat." Bella's brow furrowed at the random admission. Edward smiled at Bella's adorable confusion. "She came to feed the cat once when I was away for a few days. Actually, she left the door ajar and the hyper little bugger ran away."

Edward ran his fingers through his hair, remembering how mad he was about the incident. "That's why Tanya has a key. She has never given it back, even though I've asked for it repeatedly."

Bella quietly stared into Edward's eyes, almost putting him into a trance. She seemed to be looking for something hidden there. He guessed what it was and clarified. "That's the only reason Tanya has ever been here without Felix."

Bella seemed to deflate right in front of him, wrapping her arms about Edward's neck and hanging on tightly. He held her close, strengthening their embrace. "I will tell you anything you want to know, sweetheart. Never be afraid to ask, okay?"

Bella nodded her head, that was buried in the warmth of Edward's chest. After several moments had passed, Bella muffled a small snort. "Tanya has terrible taste."

Edward laughed a loud agreement. "And what would you choose for my humble abode, then?"

Bella lifted her head from Edward's chest and dramatically pondered the question. "Trees."

Edward didn't answer but guided them down the hallway again, this time towards the room that Bella had been too shy to explore; his bedroom. He stopped in front of the closed door and gave Bella a strange look that she didn't understand. Edward gestured for her to open the door.

When she did, she let out the cutest giggle that Edward had ever heard. Bella raced into the room and threw herself onto the bed. The bed with the headboard that was made of twisted tree branches! Bella leaned back onto her elbows and smiled at the room's wildlife motif.

Edward crawled up beside her. "How did you make such a perfect guess?" he asked.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "You really enjoy working on the displays at the museum that have an outdoor theme. I've seen how meticulous you are with those ones in particular. Also," Bella lowered her voice and blushed. "you have a musky smell, like campfires and wood, or something."

Edward scooted closer and laid his cool hand on her burning cheek. "You like the way I smell?" he asked, as he softly rubbed his nose along her jaw. Bella didn't answer, but decided to show him with a passionate kiss instead.

She found out what she needed to know about Tanya. All the details weren't important. Bella wouldn't be holding back any longer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

When Bella dragged herself to work the next day, she was met by chaos in progress. The door to Felix's office was flung open and Tanya's purse hurled through the air, meeting Bella's stunned face with an audible thud. As she dazedly lifted herself off the floor, Emmett was beside her with his eyes as big as saucers.

Tanya, unfazed, accusingly addressed Bella. "You're in on this, I'm sure. You two are always thick as thieves, whisperin, you are."

Emmett angrily answered, "Tanya, I wasn't stealing your money. Jesus! Do you even care that she's bleeding?" Bella looked down at her blouse and saw the tiny drops of red. Tanya turned towards the closet and rummaged inside. Emmett wasted no time, swiftly grabbing the small brown box from Tanya's purse and transferring it into his jacket.

Tanya turned back around and threw an old piece of flannel in Bella's direction. Felix's hand snatched it from the air. He assessed the situation quickly and calmly handed the rag to Bella. "War is never good this early in the day. Anyone care to explain?" Felix looked around the room. No one said a thing. "Right then. Let's move along." Felix left the office.

As Tanya moved past Emmett she smugly whispered, "Nothin better be missin. I had fifty quid in that pocketbook." She patted Bella's shoulder on her way out. "No hard feelings, hmm?"

Bella slowly shook her head. "No, I'm okay."

After they were gone, Emmett let out a tired sigh. "I need a drink." He forced the package into Bella's hands. "Get rid of this thing, please! It's more trouble than it's worth."

X X X X X X X X X X

Night was coming on and the road was hard to navigate on foot in the dark. Bella felt determined to "get rid of that thing" as Emmett had so eloquently named the cursed package that continued to cause so much trouble. The sensible thing seemed to be to give it back to Aro, assure him that Bella would keep quiet about the whole operation, and then ask to respectively bow out of any future doings.

Felix would be very disappointed in Bella's decision to take things into her own hands and quit, by going over his head and speaking directly with Mr. Volturi. Tanya would probably scratch her eyes out, which was why Bella hoped she was no where near to witness that reaction! What of Edward? Bella couldn't distract herself with thoughts of him right now, she decided.

The landscape was surprisingly barren for being in the city. It started to rain so Bella pulled the hood of her shirt up. She was actually happy for the rain and desolation; it was so hard to breathe earlier back in Felix's crowded office.

Bella was feeling so downtrodden she almost didn't hear the footsteps approaching. She cautiously looked up through her rain-splattered lashes and into the face of Laurent. Without words he directed her to the entrance of the dilapidated building. He, once again, seemed so out of place in his suit.

Bella was a little confused, usually Aro met with her in the well lit family residence; only James had hid their transaction in the warehouse. Bella had requested a meeting with Mr. Volturi and was directed here. She needed to resolve herself to the strong possibility that she would be meeting with James tonight.

Once inside the building, Bella was led down several winding hallways and finally to a small room with a fire burning in a large fireplace. It seemed very out of place but quite welcome, since Bella was soaking wet from the rain.

While she was blissfully chaffing her hands above the warm fire, a violent altercation was heard from the hallway. The door swung open and Edward was unceremoniously deposited onto the rug at Bella's feet. Laurent straightened his jacket and gave an unaffected nod to Bella. "Mr. Volturi, the younger, will be with you shortly." Then he left as quickly as he had come.

Bella stood and stared, open-mouthed, at Edward. He seemed to be focusing on the fire, concentrating with all of his might. Several silent minutes passed before Edward finally spoke. "Should I go first, or would you rather?"

Bella audibly swallowed. "Are you alright?" Edward's green eyes flashed to hers, full of surprise. He moved into a sitting position and shook his head in disbelief. Bella moved down beside Edward and tentatively touched his bruised face.

He gave a small relieved smile. "You're not mad that I'm here, messing up your secret plan?"

Bella thought about that for a minute, but then pictured meeting James alone again. She let out a shaky breath. "Edward, I'm so glad you're here."

Edward was taken aback by not only her honesty, but the absence of the stubborn fire that he had been expecting. He gathered an obviously scared Bella into his arms, promising her that everything would be fine. Edward just hoped he could make that promise a reality.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

Edward caressed a long strand of Bella's hair, watching the red highlights shimmer in the glow of the fire. Bella followed the shadows of the room as they jumped and flickered before she finally gathered the courage to look into Edward's waiting eyes. "I'm sorry, Edward." she whispered regretfully.

Edward made a shushing noise as he continued to gently twist her delicate hair around his fingers. "Why did you hide from me, sweetheart?"

"Because you would have tried to talk me out of coming."

"That I would have!" Edward laughed, as he gave a soft tug to Bella's hair. Bella let out a small frustrated sigh and moved back from Edward's reassuring touches as she tried to clear her head.

The door opened suddenly, taking Edward and Bella by surprise. "Well, isn't this cozy?" James sarcastically sneered. "I thought we were meeting alone, Ms. Swan?"

Edward stood up quickly, blocking Bella from James' view. "You thought wrong, James."

Edward and James stared each other down for a long moment, then the mood shifted and James seemed eerily calm. "Well, let's have it then. Why have I been summoned on this wet and rainy night?"

Bella moved out from behind Edward. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr. Volturi." Bella started, in a soft voice. "I just wanted to return something that belongs to your father."

James took the mention of his father as a direct insult to himself. His anger from a moment before reappeared. "My father isn't here, Ms. Swan; you're addressing me now!"

"Yes. Of course, Sir." Bella stammered.

It was quiet for a moment, as James moved to the side-table and casually poured himself a drink. Edward nudged Bella to continue. James turned towards Bella expectantly. "My situation has changed, you see. I'm not in need of the money anymore, which you've been more than generous with." James seemed to calm down a bit at Bella's attempt to stroke his ego. "So, I don't think it would be fair to you for me to keep taking part in your dealings with Felix any longer."

Edward held his breath, waiting for a reaction from James. Edward was proud of the way Bella had been handling herself so far, and he gave her hip a gentle squeeze to let her know. James didn't miss the intimate gesture, and addressed Edward next. "What part do you play in this request, Mr. Cullen?"

Edward was caught off guard at the question. He couldn't very well say, "I'm protecting her from you!" Bella sensed Edward's unease and tried to fill the charged silence quickly. "He's come to ask the same."

Both men snapped their heads toward Bella, incredulous looks on both their faces. James could see that this admission was a surprise to Edward. "Edward, I was not aware that you had become dissatisfied with our arrangement."

Edward was at a loss as to what to say. This situation could get dangerous very quickly if not handled correctly. Before Edward could speak, Bella spoke up again. "It was Tanya's idea, really. She's quite confident that her and Felix can handle things all on their own. She doesn't want our help anymore."If Edward could risk screaming out in frustration at the moment, he certainly would! Was Bella trying to get each and every one of them killed?

James was not happy with this news. He threw the glass he had been drinking from into the fire,. The crystal shattered and alcohol burst into flames. Edward placed his arms around Bella as she jumped from the outburst. James composed himself quickly, once again. "Those two will be dealt with accordingly."James moved closer to Bella, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles slowly. "I don't grant favors for free, Ms. Swan. Might we come to our own arrangement?"

Bella shivered at James' touch, while Edward forcibly yanked her out of his hands. He stepped up to James, letting out a low growl and straightened to his full height. "Any arrangement made will be made with me, James."

James chuckled. "While I'm flattered Mr. Cullen, you're just not my type. Ms. Swan on the other hand; that fair skin of hers would pink up quite quickly, I think."

Edward didn't have time to think through his actions, punching James as soon as the threatening words left his mouth. Bella gasped when she saw the blood. Her protective instincts took over and she reached for the Brandy decanter, smashing it over James' head.

James staggered to the side, screaming obscenities. Edward lept into action, throwing an injured James across the room and towards the stone fireplace, while grabbing Bella's hand and bolting from the room.

They heard a blood-curdling scream come from James as they fled down the dark hallway. Laurent came running from the opposite direction. Edward and Bella weren't sure if he would chase them or attend to James, so they ran all the faster.

Edward was pulling on Bella's arm harshly, as she stumbled to keep up with his long strides. They didn't stop running when they burst through the doors and into the cold night air. When they were several streets away, Edward dashed into a narrow alley. He roughly pushed Bella back against a brick wall and leaned his forehead against her shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

"Edward, look" Bella whispered. Edward turned around and saw the night sky alight with flames. The sight seemed to be his breaking point.

"Bloody hell, woman! What were you thinking, planning to confront James alone? Then telling him that I was quitting, and throwing Felix under the bus in the process!"

The fear and adrenaline made Bella more brave than she normally would have been, having Edward's biting words directed at her. "Well, what was I supposed to do? Just stand there quietly while you fumbled for an explanation? And your welcome, by the way, for distracting James after you slugged him! What were you thinking, Edward? Angering James like that."

Edward pushed Bella harder against the wall as he seethed hotly into her face. "Do you realize what he was planning to do to you? Do you?"

Bella paled when she remembered James and his implied threats. Edward reigned in his temper when he saw that she finally understood the danger she had been in. The shock quickly caught up with Bella, as she sagged in Edward's arms. He gathered her to his chest and held her tightly while he whispered soothing words into her hair.

"What happens now, Edward? Laurent knows it was me, he'll tell Aro and come after me!"

Edward took Bella's shivering face in his hands and slouched down to look her in the eyes. "I will not let them touch you, sweetheart. I promise."

Bella's lip trembled as tears started to run freely down her cheeks. "Why did you follow me, Edward? You would have been safe, at least." she lamented.

Edward smiled softly at her need to keep him safe. "Silly girl, I love you. You are my heart. How do you not know this by now?" Bella stopped breathing as she stared wide-eyed at Edward's admission. He laughed at her reaction. "If I knew that was all it took to render you speechless, I would have declared myself back in the warehouse."

Edward's light-hearted teasing brought Bella out of her momentary shock. She brought her hand to Edward's face and lightly traced his full lips. His small smile caused her to smile as well. "You're not alone, Bella."

Edward slowly joined his lips with hers. She whispered into his mouth. "I love you too, Edward." His kiss became more possessive at her words, as the distant sound of sirens pierced the night air.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Present Day:

Edward had shifted away from Bella in frustration when the subject of Tanya arose. What else could he possibly do or say to convince Bella that Tanya wasn't, and shouldn't, be an issue? He had vowed to stand beside Bella throughout this dilemma concerning the Volturis, to protect her and keep her safe. Edward loved Bella, and tried to show that through his actions and not just with words.

Edward stood up with an audible sigh, deciding he needed some space before he lashed out at Bella. In her vulnerability, Bella was the one who lashed out first. "See, Tanya is a touchy subject. Yet you claim she doesn't matter." Bella said sarcastically.

"It's not a touchy subject for me Bella, but it's clear you're another story." Edward rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

Bella tried to quell the panic that bubbled up inside her as she saw Edward walk away from her. This caused her mouth to move without her brain's permission. "Run to your lover. She'll make it all better."

Edward stopped but didn't turn around. He took a deep breath and shook his head in disappointment. He was surprised to see this side of Bella. His head told him why she was acting this way, but his heart felt the pain of having her hatred directed at him.

Emmett saw the confrontation, though he was too far away to hear the heated words Bella was slinging around. She caught his eye and he easily saw the fear that was so prominently displayed on her heart- shaped face.

As Edward stormed past, Emmet quickly reached out and grabbed his arm. "Edward man, you know she didn't mean it."

Emmett tried to turn Edward back towards Bella so he could see for himself, but Bella turned her back on the both of them before he could. "I'm not so sure Emmett."

"Bella's scared right now, you know that. She's like a caged animal, clawing anyone who comes near."

"Why does she keep throwing Tanya back in my face then, Emmett? No matter how much I wish it didn't happen, there's nothing I can do about it now."

Edward tried to pull away from Emmett's grasp, but this caused him to only hold on tighter. "When she cools down, Ed, the tears will come. It should be you who comforts her, not me."

Edward clenched his jaw and roughly gritted his teeth. "She doesn't want me." Emmett dropped Edward's arm at the sound of the pain in his voice.

As Edward walked off, Emmett looked back at Bella who had been watching the exchange with veiled interest. The look on Emmett's face caused her to leave her pity party behind and quickly move to find Edward.

Bella spotted him sitting on the far side of the lobby, with his head in his hands. Edward felt Bella's gaze on him and slowly looked up with hardened eyes. Her unsure face crumbled at the sight, as she silently tried to mouth, "I'm sorry" through the threatening sobs.

Edward's eyes immediately softened when he saw hers fill with tears. He reached his hand out towards her. Bella eagerly accepted the invitation and unabashedly moved to sit on Edward's lap. He instantly pulled her into his chest and surrounded Bella with warmth.

Edward quieted Bella's cries of "don't let go", while he spoke soothing words against her neck. She tried to voice her apologies aloud, but Edward wouldn't let her. He placed his fingers across her lips, whispering his understanding. "I will not leave you, Bella." Edward said with conviction.

And this time she believed him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Emmett, satisfied that Edward and Bella were going to be okay, wandered over towards Tanya and Felix. The hateful look upon Tanya's face proved that she had been watching the reconciliation as well. Emmett chuckled at her childish reaction.

Felix noticed Emmett's presence and invited him to sit down. Emmett didn't want to waste time with small talk. "So why exactly is James worthy of so much fear?"

Felix and Tanya comically stared at Emmett's bluntness. He looked from Tanya to Felix. "What?" Emmett innocently asked.

"Well, ain't you the cheeky one?"

"Tanya." Felix warned his wife. She continued, "Why's James so scary, he says. Where you been living, in a tin of sweet corn?"

"Tanya, that's quite enough." Felix intervened. As Felix tried to calm her down, he draped his arm around her shoulders and tried to explain. "Tan, Emmett can't possibly grasp the seriousness of our situation. Let's give him some leeway, since he hasn't been involved with the exchanges like the rest of us."

Tanya smiled a wicked smile. "Emmett hasn't been risking his neck like the rest of us, you mean. He's been taking the easy way by nicking ladies handbags."

Emmett jumped out of his seat as he raised his voice. "I did not steal your purse and you know it!"

Edward appeared and forced Emmett back down. Felix angrily whispered, "Enough! Both of you."

Emmett swallowed his next remark and focused on Bella instead. "Are you truly frightened of James?" he asked her.

"Yes, very much." Bella answered simply.

Emmett's demeanor calmed at her honest words. He spoke to Edward next. "And you're willing to go against him, to protect her?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, everything is set then." Emmett reluctantly said.

Bella smiled and lightly took Emmett's hand. "I never doubted you, Em."

Tanya mumbled, "Let's not celebrate yet. The wanker is sure to screw something up."

Felix sighed. "Oh Tanya, do shut up!"

Bella and Edward tried to hide their smiles as Emmett clapped a quiet round of applause.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Edward and Bella wandered away from Tanya's drama, hand in hand. As they quietly walked past the various storefronts, they found themselves shyly stealing glances at one another. When both their smiles became so big that it was almost comical, Edward pulled Bella into a deserted hallway. He wasted no time backing Bella against the wall and peppering her face with small kisses. She couldn't help laughing at Edward's carefree antics. "What has gotten into you?" she playfully laughed.

Edward's green eyes sparkled with mirth. "Don't you feel it?" he asked, breathless.

"Oh, I feel it." Bella joked as she wiggled her eyebrows and rubbed her thigh against Edward, enticingly.

His cheeks pinked with embarrassment as he snorted. "No, I'm serious. We're going where no one knows us. No responsibilities, no expectations. We can just _be_, and do it together."

"Oh, we'll be _doing it_, for sure!" They both cracked up laughing at Bella's uncharacteristic giddiness. As the laughing quieted, Edward softly caressed Bella's tear-stained cheeks. The wetness was from happiness this time instead of sadness or fear, and that thought made him feel lighter than he had in ages.

"I'm curious to see where Emmett is sending us, though." Bella mused.

"Yes, why is it that he won't tell you?" Edward asked.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "He wants it to be a surprise. His innocent outlook on things has been such a life-saver to me these last few months, that I let him have his surprise. I'm really going to miss him."

Edward nodded his head in understanding. "I'm so glad you've had him to lean on. I'll be forever grateful to him for that."

Bella smiled softly and pulled Edward back towards the hallway opening. "Let's go find the big lug before he sends out a search party."

Edward suddenly jerked Bella's arm back so forcefully that she felt her shoulder crack in protest. He pointed straight ahead across the crowded walkway. Tanya was standing there with two men, conversing quickly, while nervously darting her eyes around in all directions. Bella let out an audible gasp! It was James and his lackey, Laurent. Bella looked back into Edward's stone cold face.

"What…" Bella tried to whisper, but Edward shook his head and slowly pulled her back into the shadowed hallway. No words were spoken between Bella and Edward as they periodically took turns peeking around the corner, until Tanya and the men were no longer there. Once they were gone, Bella and Edward just stared into each other's questioning eyes.

Finally they both looked forward and proceeded to step out into the light. They quickly collided with Emmett, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Emmett! Thank God." Bella screeched in her nervousness.

Emmett seemed to ignore her outburst as he herded them in the opposite direction from which he had come. "Change of plans, Little B."

Edward knew he should stop walking and demand to know what was going on, but he was so confused by Tanya's betrayal and Emmett's take-charge attitude, that he let himself be led .

Soon they were bursting out of a non-descript door that led to the outside. Emmett pulled Bella and Edward back, twisting them to the side quickly. Bella felt like a rag doll. As she tried to take a quick look around, she spotted a small plane with passengers boarding. Emmett jerked her in the other direction, but not before she recognized Felix and Tanya.

"Emmett! What the hell?" Bella angrily asked. Suddenly the small plane went up in flames with a deafening boom! The impact sent all three of them crashing into the pavement. Bella didn't stay sprawled on the ground for long before Emmett was shoving her and Edward into a moving vehicle. Bella fearfully looked beside her at Edward. He looked just as shocked and clueless as she was.

Emmett was in the passenger seat rapidly speaking into his cell-phone, while a tall blonde woman was driving the speeding car past oncoming fire trucks and emergency vehicles, flawlessly. Edward seemed to snap out of his trance and pulled Bella into his lap, checking her for injuries. She slapped his hands away, more angry now than scared. "Emmett?" she loudly whispered.

He continued talking on the phone, though not as erratically as before. "Emmett?" she tried again, louder.

The blonde woman caught Bella's eye in the rearview mirror, but looked away with disinterest. Edward tried to pull Bella back into his chest, but she determinedly shouted even louder. "Emmett!"

The blonde answered scathingly, "That's agent McCartey to you!"

Emmett turned and jovially winked at Bella as he wrapped up his telephone conversation. Edward angrily grabbed Emmett by the shoulder. "Someone needs to start talking, now!"

Emmett didn't lose his lighthearted manner as he calmly answered. "Well, this blonde bombshell is my partner, Rose. You already know my name."

Edward interrupted, "Cut the crap Emmett, please."

A beat of silence later, Emmett sat straighter in his seat and professionally stated, "Welcome to Witness Protection."

_**THE END**_

**A/N: Oh, yes I did! Seriously though, I didn't end it this way as an easy out; I always envisioned it ending with that sentence. Never fear though, there is a sequel in the works...**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
